


A Gelfling in Skeksis clothing

by byebyebasaghan



Category: The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22173445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byebyebasaghan/pseuds/byebyebasaghan
Summary: Upon returning to the Castle of the Crystal one night skekEkt encounters an unusually tall vapran girl who begs him to be taken at his service. Great is the Gelfling's joy when he accepts, but so is her dismay when the truth of Skeksis nature presents itself to her. She means well, but how far is she willing to go to serve her beloved rulers?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	1. A cry of devotion

A carriage is leaving the city of Ha’rar, its passage disrupting the silence of the night. Sitting inside is the Ornementalist, bored and on the brisk of sleep, his head slowly falling out of his gloved hand. The only thing keeping him awake are the constant rebounds of the carriage against the tiled roads of the Gelfling Capital. It feels as if his body alone climbed into the wheeled contraption earlier, his mind stuck in a fold of cheap velvet drenched in sweat and liquor. The last signs of civilisation flash in front of his tired eyes before changing into the vast and desolated landscape that surrounds the Castle of the Crystal. The distant palace seems to be taunting its weary lord for what feels like an eternity before the gates finally come into view. As the speeding carriage draws near, the Skeksis tilts his head upwards, starring blankly at the edifice when he catches sight of the most peculiar display.

Two paladins are arguing with an absurdly tall Vapra girl, so tall in fact that her fellow Gelflings must lift their chins to address her, it’s almost amusing. They shake their head powerlessly as if they had been dealing with her for hours. Their voices trail far enough for the Lord of the Crystal to hear the conversation.

-Listen we told you a hundred times, we already have plenty of servants. If you really want to be so helpful just go home and come back in a while !

-I would if I could, but I can’t ! says the girl, her voice cracking with despair.

She clasps her hands tightly around the iron bars despite the guards motionning her to leave. The Ornementalist watches with mild interest, mostly intrigued by the girl’s abnormal size. This Gelfling looks tall enough to hit her head on the ceiling of her own house. Upon hearing the carriage, the Vapra turns around, and her teary eyes meet those of the Crystal Lord. There is nothing particularly striking about her apart from her height. She looks to be wealthy judging by her clothes, and the fact she did not raise her voice when talking to the guards shows she may be well educated too. A far cry from most of the servants at the Castle, making the Skeksis just a bit curious about her endeavors. For a moment the Vapra stands there, unbelieving, but next thing she knows a paladin has seized this moment of distraction and pushed her away from the gates.

-Move along now, make way for your ruler !

The vehicle drives by and skekEkt takes his eyes off the Gelfling. The last thing he expects is to hear the paladins call for her to come back. Leaning over to the side window, he sees the girl throw herself within the closing gates, barely escaping her pursuers as she runs wildly after the carriage.

-Please ! I will do anything to serve the Lords of the Crystal ! I beg you to take me at your service !

SkekEkt has no time to formulate a reaction that the Vapra twists her foot on the castle bridge, sending her whole body in a ethearal posture. Within the short moment spent flying above the hard ground, the veil that adorned her head suddenly comes off, setting free a cascade of long lilac hair. She can barely shield herself with her arms before the impact.

-Stop ! cries skekEkt as he almost tears out the brakes.

The carriage trails off a bit before coming to a complete halt. As soon as it’s immobile the Skeksis swings the door open and steps down, just in time to see the paladins running over to pick up the fallen Vapra. They’re about to drag her off when he gestures towards them.

-Let go of her ! he yaps in a demanding tone.

Surprised but not senseless, the paladins execute themselves. They take a step back while the Gelfling girl bows down before her ruler.

-Going out of your way to serve your masters ? Quite noble of you, Gelfling.

She nods, eyes to ground, daring not to look at the Crystal Lord. The velvelt gloved hand reaches out for the girl. A shiver runs down her spine as the Skeksis grabs a handful of violet locks, gently brushing them with his thumb.

-Did you say you would do anything to serve the Skeksis ?

-Yes my lord, anything you may ask of me. It is all I could ever desire.

Her soft voice resonates with determination. Fanatics are not unheard of in the land of Thra, and this girl sounds and acts like she would move mountains to please her keepers.

\- Very well then. I shall take you as my servant… what did you say your name was ?

-Oh, I did not s… Neepolem my lord.

The Skeksis holds out the carriage door, gesturing for her to climb in.

-Come, child.

As Neepolem bows down once more, her eyes fall onto the torn fabric of what must have been an expensive dress. She tries vainly to brush off the dirt before climbing into the vehicle, followed by a peering set of eyes. SkekEkt glances over to the paladins who are watching the scene unfold with great confusion.

-What are you standing around for ? Get back to your duty ! barks the Crystal Lord.

His shrieky voice has them running off like a pack of startled creatures. One of the guards trails back for a bit, casting a glance behind him as the carriage darts off and shrinks into the distance.


	2. Gelfling in the Castle

One would think that the deed of Poddlings should not be reserved for a beautiful Vapra, less it be a form of punishment, but neither Neepolem nor her new master seem to have any concern for the matter. In fact, skekEkt finds the Gelfling to be surprisingly helpful, ordering the other servants with a stern but quiet tone and even providing guidance for the more helpless ones. How long has it been since a Poddling was chased right through the gates for dropping a bottle of perfume or bringing the wrong onguent ?

-Looking glass ! demands the Crystal Lord.

In an elegant motion, the Vapra lifts a precious mirror and holds it up to his face. He contemplates himself, admiring the results of his latest youth restoring mixture when when the reflection shows another Skeksis silhouette drawing near. The sound of talons scratching the marble grounds are enough to make skekEkt abandon his narcissism, discarding the mirror with a shooing gesture.

-What do you want this time ? he asks his visitor.

The servants immediatly back away at the approach of the Ambassador. Some of them go as far as to rush to the nearest vase and shield it with their small arms. Neepolem alone is left standing by her master’s side, bowing her head down as skekVar comes closer. She finds herself unwillingly starring at the armored feet of the Skeksis as he begins to yell at his fellow ruler.

-Stop acting like you don’t know ! Do you really think no one sees you leaving the castle late at night ? That no one talks about you among the Gel…

He stops briefly in his sentence, and the Vapra could swear an icy scowl is being cast upon her.

-…the populace ? he continues.

-My whereabouts are none of your concern, the Ornementalist quietly replies.

-Come to your senses, skekEkt ! You are tarnishing the image of the Skeksis with your… your… ways !

Neepolem senses the heavy robes of her master brush against her body as he turns around. She looks up in spite of herself and is shocked to discover that both Skeksis dropped out of any semblance of diplomacy, their beaks snapping incessantly as they argue with eachother.

-What of my ways ?!

-You are a wild animal, vile and unclean !

-SILENCE ! I will hear no more of your RUBBISH !

Without a warning the Ornementalist snatches the mirror from his servant girl and throws it into skekVar’s face. The Ambassador appears rather unimpacted by this turn of events, blinking a few times as if to process what just happened while his fellow Skeksis screams at him to get out. Giving into his wrath skekEkt grabs perfume bottles off the trails held up by terrified Poddlings and starts tossing them at the felon, who merely raises a hand to shield himself from the odorous impacts.

-LEAVE ! Leave and never set foot in this room again !

The Ambassador withdraws himself reluctantly, shards cracking under his feet as he casts an accusatory finger on his opponent.

-You cannot rely on the Emperor’s forgiveness forever, so come to your senses.

Right as he turns his back on him kekEkt launches forward with the intention of throwing yet another glass bottle, but Neepolem extends her arm and stops him dead in his tracks.

-How dare you ?! he shrieks.

Without a word the Vapra looks to the floor. Following her gaze, the Skeksis is shocked to see the ground is littered with hundreds of shards. They would have sunk right into his bare foot had he made a step further. When he tilts his head back up, the Ambassador is nowhere to be seen.

-Cretin, mutters the Ornementalist.

He does not bother yelling at anyone to clean up the mess he made. In fact he does not fancy yelling at anyone anymore. He has become strangely silent all of a sudden.

-Are you quite alright my Lord ? the Gelfling asks.

She is met with no other response than the sound of a dozen robes rustling on the floor as the Crystal Lord makes his way to his bedroom. He asks that no one bothers him unless it is an absolute necessity before shutting the door, isolating himself. Neepolem stands there, powerless, along with the rest of the servants who are still frozen in their spot. When the Vapra turns around, she is taken aback the general lack of motion, clapping her hands and demanding for the glass to be picked up and the mirror replaced at once. While the Poddlings start bouncing all around her, the Gelfling’s gaze becomes helplessly attracted by the door behind which her master has just retreated.

-Does this… happen often ? she asks to no one in particular.

A few Poddlings nod frantically at her. When Neepolem asks what the trouble is, she learns that skekVar has been pestering her master more and more often lately, berating him for his late night excursions to the Gelfling capital. Everytime they fight the Ornementalist ends up retreating to his room, not to be heard of again until diner. One Poddling mentions he smells oddly of peach-berry liquor when he finally reappears.

-Peach-berry liquor, she repeats softly.

The angered shrieks of the Skeksis still linger in the Gelfling’s head. But unlike the rest of the servants, she barely shows any sign of fear. She even seems strangely unaware of the Poddling’s confused expressions as she politely asks :

-Could someone get me a hankerchief ?


	3. Skeksis tears

Neepolem clutches the hankerchief, pressing it against her trembling bosom. It is with considerable apprehension that she brings her fist to the heavy door. Her knuckles gently hit the wood. A voice reaches out from the room on the other side, startling the Gelfling who takes a step back.

-Who’s there ? skekEkt asks, visibly surprised.

His apparent lack of anger comes as a shock to the servant. She was expecting somewhat of a stronger reaction given the openness with which she disregarded his command, but the Crystal Lord simply waits for an answer.

-It is I Neepolem my Lord, I only meant to make sure you were… um… well…

She fumbles for words, painfully aware of her audacity yet unable to resolve herself to simply apologise and leave like she should. Her throughts are drowned out by the sound of her own heart, pounding like a thousand primal drums.

-Well you seemed rather upset earlier… I just thought…

She stops herself. The unmistakable sound of rustling robes draws near. Neepolem dares not make a move, her chest still as the dead as the door unlocks to reveal the wrinkled face of her Skeksis master. The Ornementalist casts a somber gaze upon his servant.

-Come in, he says softly.

Neepolem does as told, following the Skeksis as he retreats back into his room. The wooden door calls for all the strength in her body in order to be closed. When the Gelfling turns around, her eyes are stabbed with the queer beauty of the Ornementalists chamber.

Not a wall is left naked. All is covered in sultry velvet tapestries, bathing in the fragmented gleam of mirrors and colorful gemstones. Every step Neepolem takes, her reflection stares back at her from one the many looking glasses scattered accross the dim-litted room. Curtains have been drawn over every window as to deny entrance to the evening sun. The Skeksis’ gloved fingers cast their shadow against the light as he extends his arm, pointing to a large vanity.

-In the bottom drawer, there is a vial. Bring it to me.

The Gelfling girl executes herself as diligently as she would. Getting down on her knees, she opens the drawer to reveal a large collection of combs, brushes, and other strange instruments she assumes are for cosmetic purposes. Her eyebrows arch briefly at the sight of these strange contraptions. Amidst the clutter, she spots a small flask. A quiet sigh travels past Neepolem’s lips as she picks up the vial and contemplates the liquid inside it. When she turns around, she finds her master sitting on the giant capony bed at the center of the room, waiting. SkekEkt receives the liquor without a word, popping out the cork with his clawed thumb before throwing his head back dramatically as he takes a long sip.

-Peach berry is only good when it’s fermented… wouldn’t you agree ? he asks his servant.

-I… I wouldn’t know, actually.

Poor girl stares sheepishly at the ground. The Skeksis’ hand enters her vision as he holds out the vial and tilts it forward, inviting her to have a taste. He becomes disappointed when the Vapra shakes her head in refusal.

-With all due respect my Lord…

Her sentence remains unfinished as the Crystal Lord gently casts a finger to her lips. For a brief moment his alcoholic tendencies are the least of her concern.

-Don’t be so formal. I wish you would call me by my name.

Neepolem frowns, confused by the request. She glances around vainly before giving the only answer she can think of.

-Ornementalist ?

The Skeksis lets out the most peculiar giggle she has ever heard.

-No, my child. My name… is skekEkt.

His words paint a look of apprehensive wonder on her face, as if she was unworthy of being intiated to such knowledge. Her head shakes slowly from left to right.

-I don’t think I should, I don’t even think I can.

-No need to rush. Now tell me, why are you here ?

-To serve you my lor…

-No, no, I meant right here, this moment. I asked to see no one, and yet you came knocking on my door. You must understand my curiosity.

-Well, master, you seemed quite upset ealier…

Like an actor receiving his cue, skekEkt lets out a dramatic sigh, shutting his sticky eyelids as he nods with an air of devastation.

-You are right my child. I just can’t take it anymore, the brutality with which my own bethren address me…

His wrinkled features sharpen in an isolated moment of sincerity.

-Treating me as if I’m some kind of depraved creature.

He senses the girl’s presence as she moves closer to him. His eyes open to the Gelfling nodding her head with sympathy, but also great sadness.

-I do know what it’s like. Having your own kin tear you apart on a daily basis.

SkekEkt nods in return before casting his face with his hand theatrically as if he was on the verge of tears. Despite her abnormal height, Neepolem must stand on her toes to offer him the consolation of her hankerchief. Instead of leaning forward however, the Skeksis gently taps the bed, inviting the Gelfling to come sit by his side. He waits for her to climb and rest her knees against the satin sheets. About to dry his cheeks, she is struck by the peculiar absence of humidity among the countless wrinkles. After a moment of hesitation, she puts away the quarter of fabric and caresses her master's face, whispering words of comfort as he pretends to sob. She begins to wonder if his kind are devoid of tear ducts when skekEkt takes her hand in his. The inequality of size between their palms is almost amusing.

-You must know how lonely it is, the Skeksis says softly.  
  
She nods, attempting to figure out if he is indeed smiling based on his uncommon facial features when she senses a soft, skeletal hand clasping her dress. Neepolem looks down in spite of herself. The Crystal Lord has gently wrapped his fingers around the contour of her thigh. Confused, she pulls both of her hands away from him, briging them together to her chest as she leans back slightly.

-Um… can I get you anything else master ?

-I suppose you could. I do long for companionship, he says without taking his eyes off her.

Neepolem doesn’t say a word, suddenly on the verge of questionning where her noble endeavors have led her. Never has anyone manifested this kind of interest in her before, let alone a keeper of the Crystal ! Her feelings towards the situation are a mixed bag.

-You’re so different. So interesting. I’ve met many Gelfling girls, but none quite like you.

Aware of her intimidation skekEkt takes away his hand, going as far as to look away with false abashment to apease her concerns. He can tell by the looks of her that she understands. Maybe not everything. But enough for him to make his move.

-I don’t want you as a servant, he says with a shake of the head.

His ears are met with a desolated gasp. The Skeksis clasps his hands together, his sticky eyelashes flapping about in a manifestation of delight as he turns back to face her.

-I want you as a companion.

He watches with satisfaction as Neepolem blinks over and over, unbelieving what she just heard.

-Com… companion ?

The Crystal Lord nods slowly, following his servant by look as she drops down the bed and to her knees, clutching her master's robes and showering them in signs of gratitude. Through the muffled sound of her voice he can make out the words "I'm not worthy". With his gloved hand, skekEkt touches her chin, gently forcing her to look up. Her eyes are sparkling with tears of joy.

-You will introduce yourself as such, shall anyone question your presence by my side, the Lord instructs her.

She nods frantically, holding tight onto the Skeksis’ clothing.

-It will be my greatest honor mast…

Her words of devotion are interrupted by a loud banging on the door. SkekEkt shoots up a look, yapping furiously as he shoves the vial under his pillow.

-Who is this ?!

-It’s me, skekAyuk ! Let me in it’s important !

A new sense of concern transpires in the Ornementalists voice as he invites his fellow Skeksis inside. The door opens to reveal the well spread figure of the Gourmand. He staggers in the room, bending over as he pants for breath. His eyes inadvertedly fall on Neepolem who is just getting to her feet.

-Milady… the Skeksis says between two breaths.

-What _is_ it ? the Ornementalist asks, walking up to his bethren.

The velvet fingers grasp the air impatiently as skekAyuk begs for a moment before he can finally speak.

-It’s the Emperor… he wants to see you right away.


	4. Chamberlain is right

Judging by the haste with which the Skeksis make their way to the throne room Neepolem can only wonder if they are driven by profound respect for their leader or a sentiment of fear at the idea of keeping the Emperor waiting. She herself is washed over by an unexplainable feeling of dread as she follows them through the Castle halls. Ever since she was young people around her always described the Emperor as the most reverred being in all of Thra, with ever so few Gelflings to ever stand before him. Deep down inside, the young Vapran prays that she can hearly only a snatch of the conversation her Skeksis rulers are about to have on the other side of the door just so she can take the memory with her to the other side, just so that once in her miserable existence…

-Neepolem, wait here for me, her master commands.

Snapping out of her childlish fantaisies, the servant bows her head respectfully. Her hands come to rest anxiously over her lap. As the Ornementalist steps forward, the Gourmand manifests his desire to follow along with him, but his fellow Skeksis puts up a hand in refusal.

-Do yourself a favor and stay out of this, he whispers just loud enough for Neepolem to hear.

SkekAyuk closes his fists, his head shaking helplessly as he backs away from the door. His round figure nearly knocks over the tall Gelfling who elegantly steps aside. Seeing as he pulls out a hankerchief to wipe the sweat from his forehead, she reaches out and pats his arm sympathetically. He actually smiles at her before his eyes shift back to skekEkt, just as the door panels close behind him.

As the Skeksis steps forward, he is not surprised to see skekVar standing close to the Emperor, along with skekZok and of course skekSil, lingering around the throne like the whimpering worm he always is. Their eyes converge towards the Ornementalist like a torrent of reproachful stares that succeed in making him just a tad nervous. Even more so as the Emperor blatantly ignores his elegant bow and coldly adresses him.

-Ornementalist beware. I have been generous until now, but I can be cruel.

His voice is akin to a blade resting on skekEkt’s throat. The effeminate lord keeps his back curled as he stares back at the menacing ruler. He brings his hand to his heart in a dramatic gesture, deploying all his acting effort in an attempt to feign repentance.

-My sire, I…

-SILENCE !

The Emperor’s word rings out with pure, unfiltered anger as his staff smacks violently against the floor, reducing not only the accused but every Skeksis in the room to a complete, fearful silence. Safe for skekVar who starts blinking with confusion before he looks up to the orchestra pit and shouts « Not you ! » to which the Poddling slaves nod before promptly carrying on their somber tune. SkekSo’s patience is spent, that much is painfully obvious.

-You have been warned skekEkt. And yet, you continue to defy me. Dragging the name of the SkekSis wherever your… primal desires take you.

His eyes linger mercilessly on the Ornementalist, himself fighting back the desire to respond that his inclinations to the flesh are as much hedonistic as the music skekSo likes to surround himself with. But as blindly arrogant as a SkekSis can be, he can only ignore the wrath of his superior for so long.

-And now, we come to the question. What am I going to do with you ?

The way he only speaks of himself shows just how powerless the rest of his bethren are to stop skekEkt in his endeavors. Not that they haven’t tried. He recalls the threat of the Peeper Beetle that was cast upon him and skekAyuk, and how the two of them poisoned the Scientist’s food to incapacitate him while they snuck into his chamber and retrieved the blasted insect. But a Skeksis’ victory is often short-lived.

-I should banish you from the Castle. Keep you out of sight, and out of mind.

A shiver runs down the Skeksis’ shriveled back at the prospect of finding himelf all alone, deprived of his expensive toiletries, devoid of the pleasure of sitting by his close friend’s side during the evening feast.

-Unfortunately, there would be no one to perform your duties. You are as irreplaceable as you are unsufferable.

Wether it is a compliment or an insult, at least these words provide the Ornementalist with a short moment of relief, cut of immediatly by the inquisitive tone of his ruler.

-I already forbid you from leaving the Castle alone but you turned a deaf ear. In fact, I am told you have brought back a Gelfling « servant » from your last escapade to the Capital ?

This time, skekEkt looks up with shock on his face. Not that he wouldn’t expect word of his little helper to travel accross the Castle like wild fire, the gossip was unevitable. But the way the Emperor lingers on the word « servant » denotes his suspicion that a different kind of parlor action is in the plans.

-My Emperor, with all your respect, I did not bring her back with me ! She was standing at the Castle gates when I returned, threw herself after my carriage…

SkekSo’s eyes say it all as he glances over to the Ambassador, like he was sharing his amusement at the Ornementalist’s vain attempt to tell a tale. Anger deforms his powdered traits as he steps forward, his body turning as he designates the throne room door.

-Ask the guards, you’ll know it is true ! They can dreamfast if you need further proof !

The determination in his voice seems to be winning over the Emperor, who looks away from his confident. SkekVar’s face contorts under his inability to conceal anger.

-Let us pretend you’re telling the truth for once. How exactly did a Vapran come to be your « servant » ? the armored Skeksis demands.

-She asked for it. Begged me to take her at my service, said she would do anything to serve the Lords of the Crystal.

The assembly is besieged by a sudden moment of silence, as if the words resonated with a sense of unpleasant familiarity. Quietly the word « fanatic » begins to travel from beak to beak, filling skekEkt with a regained sense of concern. Out of all the Skeksis present however, it is the Chamberlain’s voice that rises among the whispers. Or rather, his whimper. All heads turn in his direction as the Ornementalist curses in thought.

-Give noble Gelfling your hand, they kiss it. Give greedy Gelfling a hand, they take entire arm. Ornementalist is kind, but too kind. And his generosity is no secret in Capital, yes ? What if little servant wants more than headpats ?

-The Chamberlain is right ! We must question the Gelfling, find out who she is and what truly brought her within our walls, skekZok says.

His proposition is supported by a frantic nod from the Ambassador. The Chamberlain brings a hand to his beak as he whispers to the Emperor, but the latter cuts him off abruptly by slamming down his staff.

\- Bring her here, he orders.

-What ? the Skeksis exclaim in unison.

-I will personally talk to her.

No amount of words could properly express the satisfaction in the Emperor’s eyes as he stares directly at the Ornementalist, seizing the chance to not only crush his wayward bethren, but let it be known that the Castle of the Crystal is no library. What was supposed to be skekEkt’s trial has now become his servant’s. And something tells him that maybe, just maybe, the Chamberlain may have proven useful for once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hi, I would just like to thank the lovely people who have left kudos on this story, really glad you're enjoying it :)
> 
> And btw how many of you can find the hidden Labyrinth quote? Let me know


	5. The Emperor's decision

The Gelfling’s knees almost abandon her as she steps into the vast room, watched over by an assembly of silent Skeksis. From the corner of her eye she sees her master standing before the throne. The Ritual Master is here as well, along with the Chamberlain and of course the Emperor himself. The most powerful being in all of Thra. And he wants to see her.

-Be welcome child, says the Ritual Master.

Poor Neepolem must fight the urge to twist her laced fingers. She bows down as respecfully as she knows how, giving a quick look at her Skeksis master who promptly smiles at her.

-You are lucky Gelfling. Not everyone has chance to meet the Emperor in person.

-I am honored, she says softly.

-What is your name ? the Emperor asks.

There is a paternal quality to his voice that soothes her ever so slightly. Her hands seem to find peace as she stretches her lips into a faint smile.

-Neepolem, your grace.

-It is not everyday we welcome the people among these sacred walls, Neepolem.

Hearing her own name in that voice sends shivers down her spine. She doesn’t notice the Emperor casting an eye to the Ritual Master who begins to speak in his turn.

-From what we’ve been told by the Ornementalist, you travelled from Ha’rar to offer your services at the Castle. It’s not often a young Vapran such as yourself goes out of their way to prove their devotion to the Crystal Lords…

-What the Ritual Master is trying to say is that we are all very curious about you child, the Ambassador interrupts.

His fellow Skeksis looks unpleasantly at him before he carries on.

-Could you tell us a little more about yourself ?

-Anything you may want to know, my lord.

-Splendid. I understand you hail from Ha’rar ?

-Born and raised, yes.

-And what sort of a person are you ?

Neepolem frowns elegantly to manifest her confusion, leading the Skeksis to clarify.

-What was your occupation until now ?

-I… was part of the Order of the Lesser Service, she answers with blatant shame.

Unbeknowst to her, the Ornementalist’s heart is sinking into his shriveled chest at that relevation. If this Gelfling has anything to reproach herself then there is no doubt she will be escorted out of the Castle by sundown and his pawn will be lost for good.

-I see. Did you enroll on your own ?

-No, it was my mother’s decision. It was, in her own words… a fate tailored to my size.

There is a moment of uncomfortable silence. Over the course of many a trine, Gelflings have gained quite the reputation for their discriminatory tendancies. They are usually reserved for the members of lower clans, but to witness the unfair treatment of their own kind based solely on their appearance is something new to the Skeksis. Neepolem struggles to hold tears of emotion as her master’s hands come resting on her abnormally high shoulders in a show of sympathy.

-That is truly unfortunate, the Emperor says softly.

-We must assume you ran away, yes ?

Neepolem steps forward, bringing a closed hand to her chest with newfound confidence.

-That I did, and I don’t regret it ! The Vapra like to boast about their superiority as a clan, how they tend to the « lesser ones » but it’s all make-believe. The Order is just an excuse to keep embarassments out of sight.

-Is that reason you ran away ? To seek understanding ?

-Yes. I figured if there is a place in all of Thra where I wouldn’t be looked down upon for my… difformity, it would be the home of the Keepers of the Crystal.

-You thought right child, we do not judge our subjects based on their appearance but their devotion, the Emperor says.

His are tearing the fabric of her very soul, exposing the Gelfling’s desperate desire to be accepted by her immortal rulers.

-It must have been treacherous journey, crossing mountains on Landstrider’s back… the Chamberlain starts before cutting himself.

The expression on her face changes abruptly, as if what he just said was not exactly true. The Skeksis motions for her to speak instead, and so she does with a gentle shake of the head.

-I regret I do not own a Landstrider.

-You flew all the way from Ha’Rar ? You must be exceptionally endurant, the Ambassador remarks.

There is no doubt he is casting an angry glare at the Ornementalist. But once again, Neepolem shakes her head in denial.

-I actually can’t fly, she says.

Her eyes drop to her feet as to conceal the shame in them. Just as she expected the Skeksis are now looking confusedly at eachother. Everyone reacts the same when she delivers that crucial piece of information.

-Would you… mind giving us proof of that statement ? the Ritual Master says hesitantly.

The subtly drawn eyebrows drop in a powerless expression as she looks up to the Crystal Keepers. Drawing in a deep breath, she nods in agreement and begins to undo the back of her dress. Seeing as she struggles, the Ornementalist offers his assistance, expertedly popping open the buttons to reveal Neepolem’s shoulder blades until his gloved hand is rushed to his beak as he gasps, horrified.

-What is it ? someone whispers.

The Ornementalist walks back slowly as Neepolem spins around, exposing herself to her rulers who all let out sounds of shock and horror at the sight of her anatomy. She forces herself to not look over her shoulder as the Skeksis lean forward and blink several times to make sure what they are seeing is real. If only in this moment Neepolem knew every one of them is fighting the desire to wrap their arms around themselves and clutch a second set of hands that lies rotting there since many a trine.

There is no doubt this Gelfling can’t fly, for her back is adorned with small, sickly looking, twig shaped atrophied wings. As to further expose their inabitlity to take her off the ground, Neepolem moves them just a little, and that gesture alone is enough for the Chamberlain to shield his eyes. The deformed wings emit the same sound as a dying insect.

-Does anyone here still question this Gelfling’s honesty ? the Emperor says, as if praising her courage.

Seeing as the demonstration has won them over Neepolem turns back around, relieving the Skeksis from her unsightly back. The Ornementalist rushes to her aid as she closes up the dress.

-It is her own devotion that has brought her within these sacred walls, and there she is welcome to stay as long as the Ornementalist sees fit.

Neepolem’s head perks up, her lashes inondated with tears as she turns to gaze upon the Emperor. Her shoulder is grabbed by skekEkt who frantically motions her to bow, and she executes herself repeatedly while expressing her gratitude to the most powerful being she knows. He gives her a nod which she understands is a sign for her take leave. Her master is ready to escort her out when the Ambassador calls him back.

-A word with you, Ornementalist.

His eyelashes flutter as he throws his head back annoyingly.

-Run along, he tells Neepolem with a smile.

She cannot bear to take her eyes off the Emperor as she walks out of the room, drinking every last second spent in his ethereal presence. She does not pay attention to the Chamberlain’s persistent stare as her tall figure moves past the closing door panels. SkekSo makes certain she is out of hearing range before he leans forward, starring intently at the Ornementalist.

-Listen carefully skekEkt. I don’t care what goes down in the parlor as long as I don’t hear about it. Get yourself noticed and I will pluck out the Gelfling from your hands. Understood ?

Without a trace of shame or remorse, the Ornementalist gazes upon his bethren with an air of absolute satisfaction.

-Duly noted, my sire.


End file.
